Fathers
by Pienette
Summary: A series of one-shots about the vampires being fathers.
1. Laito and Yui

**Laito and Yui**

Laito stretched his hands in the air indicating that he's finally done reviewing a few (a hundred) documents "Well that was a nightmare" he sighed to himself as he stood up and went to the next room where his beautiful wife is currently "You're getting fatter recently" eating. Yui playfully glared at him in response "And those..." Laito added pointing her chest "I must say are getting bigger" he purred "And I would love to-..." Yui interrupted his perverted proclamations when she threw a chip on his face

"I'm sorry, but they're for the baby" she giggled seeing Laito's pouting face

"Lucky bastard"

"Watch your language" Yui warned. He just shrugged accelerating towards their bed and plopped down "So, have you thought of a name already?"

"Nah"

"Seriously Laito..." She face palmed as she followed him to the bed "You better think of something or el-..."

"Clarissa"

"He is a boy"

"Then Laito"

"That's your name"

"Kage"

"I don't want to name my son after a shadow"

"Haruhi"

"That sounds like a girl's name"

"The almighty almighty"

She was about to say something against it, when she realized that he's not taking this seriously and so she threw another chip at him "You're not taking this seriously, my due date is coming near"

"Then why don't you name _it_ " he replied as he picked the chip to his mouth

"Don't you dare refer to _him_ as a thing" Yui slapped his shoulder lightly, totally pissed off by her husband's provoking behavior "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

"Am not"

"Fine, I won't argue with you anymore, I already decided" Yui crossed her arms "I will name him next to an Idol" she rubbed the huge baby bump on her stomach "I'll name him Kou"

Laito's head jerked towards her wife's direction with a face that screams _you're kidding me_. Yui just smiled at him innocently "What's with that face?" She teased "Kou is a pretty decent name and it came from a famed idol"

"Lui" he said pointing Yui's stomach "His name is Lui"

"May I ask why?"

"It's a combination of our names, plus it originally came from Luis'"

"Nah" She smiled triumphantly, her husband has indeed a long patience, but is easily provoked "Pretty lame"

"I'm his father so I'll be naming him, and it's decided, he will be Lui"

"Yes, yes" she really couldn't resist her adorable yet mischievous husband. She can already imagine a little devil like Laito running around _, it would be a disaster_ , she thought and smiled "After all these years, you're still jealous with Kou?"

"Shut up and gimme that" he replied as he snatched the chips out of her hands "Seriously, honestly, you should diet"

A/N: I'm going to write stand-alone short stories about the brothers being fathers with Yui. So, who's next? You can suggest a character and a scene, if you would like to.


	2. Ayato and Yui

**Ayato and Yui**

Ayato unblinkingly handed the eggs to his wife not even looking at her direction for he was having a staring competition with his two year old son. Yui couldn't help but laugh at her husband's childishness "Say ore-sama" he ordered as he poked the child's cheek, surprising himself by how soft it was "Hey"

"Ayato toss me the syrup" Yui said from the other side of the counter, but her husband paid no heed "Ayato, the syrup"

"Geez, chichinashi I'm busy teaching this kid how to address his father" he replied, but he did what she asked and gave her the syrup.

Yui just rolled her eyes and looked at her chest "Hey, they aren't that small anymore" she said cupping her breasts "So kindly change that nickname?"

"They're only like that for now since this little punk needs it" Ayato grinned "But let me see" he held his hands infront of her and rolled his fists and unrolled it

She immediately slapped his hands "Idiot"

"Idwiot" the spitting image of Ayato mimicked his mother "Idwiot"

Yui didn't seem to hear, but Ayato did "What did you say; you just said something didn't you?" He stared accusingly at the little guy infront of him

"Ayato, you're scaring the child" Yui warned "Stop it, he'll start to cry again"

"But he just said somethin-..." The red-haired vampire covered his sensitive ears when a deafening cry cut him off "Make that devil stop" he exclaimed pointing the said devil

"Mommy is here, mommy is here" Yui cooed as she tossed the syrup to Ayato and pointed a plate of seven layered pancake and a raw egg near the frying pan indicating that he should take over "Now, now, don't cry"

In an instant the child stopped crying in his mother's arms as he inserted one of his little hands in his mother's breast. Ayato glared at his son "Hey, stop that"

The child just giggled "Shi..she..nawshi" Yui was taken aback by what came out from her son's mouth, and glared at Ayato in horrid "Idwiot"

"What were you teaching him?" she exclaimed in disbelief "Ayato-..."

"I didn't do anything" he shrugged as he stuffed a spoonful of pancake in his mouth "Yum"

"Moron, I told you to watch your mouth when you're around him. He's still learning, and from what the article I read, children around his age usually cop-..."

"Mowron"

Ayato smirked and pointed the spoon at his wife "Dear, you should watch your mouth" he laughed "Well, I must compliment my son for not being deceived by those..." Ayato stated pointing Yui's chest "Chichinashi"

A/N: Next: Subaru


	3. Subaru and Yui

Dedicated to Spunky Kitten. Sorry it didn't turn out the way it should be.

 **Subaru and Yui**

The little girl let go of her father's hand and fervently ran to her mother's waiting arms "Momma, you know what, you know what?"

Yui chortled at her daughter's eagerness of sharing her little adventure with her father in the woods "What is it dear?"

"On our way home we saw a rare Hercules Beetle..." the albino in Yui's arms almost jumped in excitement "A cute little Hercules"

Yui glanced at Subaru who just shrugged and smiled "And what happened to that beetle?"

"Well, of course I brought it home" she exclaimed as she turned around to get her bag from her back, but since she couldn't reach it she just went on circles instead until Subaru helped his daughter. She pulled a jar out of the bag and went back to her mother "Here, look"

Yui mentally face-palmed and gave Subaru a strange look that only he could read as she tried to examined the jar "It is indeed cute. You inherited your father's keen eyes for things that are..." Yui's voice trailed off not knowing what to say next. Luckily she was saved by their son who just let out a cry from the nursery calling for attention. Yui has never been this thankful to hear her son's ear-splitting cry "Why don't you show this little guy to your brother, I'm sure he would be delighted to meet him"

"It's a _her_ , momma" her daughter corrected

"Yeah, whatever you say sweetie" she let the little girl go, Subaru was about to follow when Yui cornered him "A beetle?" she raised a brow

"Yes, a beetle" came Subaru's short and teasing reply

"Yes, a beetle" Yui mimicked "I'm going to hold you responsible mister, if my daughter grow up to be a man with a woman's body and not a proper lady" she started and Subaru couldn't stop his eyes from rolling at his paranoid wife's exaggeration "Did you-...did you just rolled your eyes at me?" she gasped

"You're seeing things"

She crossed her arms and pouted "I'm being serious here and I'm trying to be mad at you"

He chuckled "Try harder"

"Subaru" she warned " _You_ are a great influence on our daughter, she adores and idolizes you, and because of going with you into the woods she developed this bad habit of keeping and collecting bugs, beetles, worms and all sorts of insects that is wrong for a girl to do and you're saying nothing about this matter, you are tolerating her instead"

"Momma, I think he likes it" their daughter informed from the next room "Listen, he already stopped crying"

"I see, keep it up honey" Yui shouted back "I told you he'll like it"

Subaru snorted "Look who's tolerating her"

"How can I possibly-..."

"Don't try to reason, you are being unfair here putting all the blame on me"

"Tch" she playfully rolled her eyes and sighed "I wonder if our children inherited something from me, my genes are weak"

Subaru remained silent trying to be considerate to her since he is fully aware that this is a sensitive topic for Yui. His wife often overthinks and let people's comments get into her to the extent of doubting herself as their children's mother (she's exaggerating). There is this one time when they argued about this matter, on the latter Yui didn't let him sleep on their bed for a night since he said something inconsiderate, something the typical Subaru would say. One look at their children one can point out that they are unquestionably a spitting image of Subaru, not a single trait of Yui can be seen on them, and some even doubt Yui's legitimacy as their mother.

"You worry too much" he's mentally nervous by how she would response, but when she remained silent he continued "They might not look like you, but they are you by heart, I guess, uhm...you know what I mean"

She smiled at the albino's remark "That's very unusual for you to say, I must regret not being able to record it" she looked at him with pleading eyes

"No, I won't say it again"

"Even for a kiss?" Yui offered inching closer towards his face

"What a cheap offer" he bent down to kiss her nose "I can steal as many as I want" he chuckled "Why not offer something more"

The moment is perfect, too perfect to be real. They're happily living together, blessed by two wonderful children, isolated and has eloped away from the world they once were living in. Now they have nothing more to ask for. After all they went through just to escape the hell they were living in, after sacrificing the sacrifices they needed to make and giving up the things they needed to give up only to reach this moment is worth it.

Just when Subaru was about to kiss her in the lips a loud thud coming from the nursery followed by an intense cry and screams interrupted his attempt "WAAAH...momma, my precious shield bugs escaped"

A/N: So, any suggestions on whom I should write about next?

By the way, I published three new stories (Enigma, Monochromatic: Cosmos and Beyond) about DL.


	4. Reiji and Yui

**Reiji and Yui**

The boy closed the book he's reading and placed it on the space beside him "Father I do not mean to pry, but can I ask you a question?" he nervously looked at the man sitting opposite to him.

Reiji averted his gaze at the book to his son "Go ahead"

"Will you answer me honestly?" He fidgeted

"It depends"

The boy took a deep breath and let it go "Why did you married mother, is it because of love?" curiosity is drawn all over his face which amused his father "I've never heard you say those three words, even though we both know she's eager to hear you say it"

"Let's just say I married your mother because I don't have a choice" Reiji replied

"Eh?"

"You know your mother she's the definition of persistent and insistent" he chuckled "She's enduring, patient, and good at waiting like a dog. No matter how many times I pushed her away she kept on coming back. I used every bleak and hurtful words from the dictionary, however nothing worked. Not to mention our situation, I don't really have a choice"

"Then you're saying you don't feel affection towards mother?"

"If missing her when she's not around, if worrying over little things about her, if never getting sick of her annoying personality, if wanting to get rid of everything that causes her sadness, if wanting to spoil her to the core is what you call love" he paused "Then I do love her"

"What do you love about mother?" His son looked at the window seat where Yui is sound asleep making sure that she really is sleeping "She's clumsy, she lacks of feminine attributes, she isn't intellectual, and she isn't good at any housework. If there's something admirable about her that is she's exceptionally good at cooking" he looked back at his father "I'm sure plenty out there are desperate to be yours, so why mother?"

"As I aforementioned I had no choice. I fell in love before I could even come up with a logical reason why I shouldn't" Reiji stood up "I can go through the day giving you reasons. I guess a day isn't even enough so let's just say your mother bewitched me" he accelerated towards the sleeping woman and brought her to his arms "I may not use words, but I love your mother truly" he went to the bed and laid her there "I must admit it's quiet fun to tease her" he planted a kiss on her forehead and looked at his son "What brought this up?"

"Nothing, mother just made me ask you"

Reiji felt Yui's lips touched his ear "Why won't you just say it?" she whispered as she pinned him down

He sighed "You got me, _wife_ "

Yui nestled on his neck "Come on say it" she chortled which tickled her husband "I-lo-ve-yo-u"

Their son looked away blushing "Go to your own room, please"

A/N: Any suggestions?


End file.
